


Be Good For Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Boarding School, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Figging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Other BDSM things, Shameless Smut, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just Phan smut. (Read the tags)While at boarding school, Dan and Phil explore their relationship and kinks, but at the end of the day, they just really love each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is literally just a phan BDSM fic because I decided that the Phandom needs more. When I've been in other fandoms there's been way more BDSM fics, so here's one for Dan and Phil!

So I was searching and I did really find a lot (or any) Dan and Phil fics like this, so I knew one had to be done. The smut is a bit further down, but believe me, it's there. I needed at least a little background, lol. 

***  
Bradston’s boarding school was a very proper establishment where only the finest boys recieved education. All of the boys there were very outstanding students, and proper English boys, yet none seemed quite as proper as Daniel Howell. Daniel, or Dan as his friends called him, had the accent of the queen, always had his uniform buttoned precisely and his tie on perfectly. His appearance was nothing like his roommate, who's tie was always in disarray, had died black hair, a lip piercing, and usually kept a the top buttons of his shirt undone. Their appearances were not at all alike, but under the uniforms, they were quite the same.

Today, the two hurried into their room and closed their door tightly, Phil flinging off his necktie. Moments later, Dan was pushed against the door, his rolling against Phil’s, both boys moaning.

“You slut, teasing me during maths,” Phil growled softly. “I saw the way you were looking at me. Appoligize.”

“Why would I do that,” Dan moaned into the kiss, before leaning back to give Phil that same mocking grin. And then he let out a soft yelp as Phil tightened his already tight necktie until Dan was making soft mewling sounds as he uneffectovely tried to take in air. “Okay, I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Phil loosened the necktie again, now yanking it off and tossing it aside as his hands gently messaged through Dan’s hair. “Now, on the bed, pants off. Safe word?”

“Red,” Dan moaned, before throwing himself to the bed and yanking his pants and boxers to the ground. Immediately, Phil felt himself drooling a bit. He crawled between Dan’s legs, spreading them wider, and then grinned. 

“You're already hard,” Phil moaned. “You slut. Don't worry, though, you have an exciting afternoon ahead of you. Know what this is?”

Phil grinned as he reached down, and then his hand came back up holding a sound. Dan’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Of course you know what it is,” Phil beamed, sliding it onto Dan, who canted his hips upwards. “This little beauty is going to be your friend today. It's going to keep you from mussing your pants, because some little boys just can't control their urges! But don't worry, Daddy knows how to help.

Dan’s only reply was a loud moan, so Phil went on.

“That's not all, though! Do you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to use this!”

Phil lifted a string of ben wa balls into Dan’s sight, and suddenly Dan paled. 

“I know how my baby gets bored at dinner, but these will make sure your very entertained! Then I’m going to fuck you, and they’ll move all around inside and hit all the nice places. Then, since Daddy is training baby to control his urges, I need to claim you, so I’ll use this!” Phil lifted a huge red plug, making Dan moan. “That's going to keep my cum inside you, so you know who you belong to, isn't that right, baby? Because my cum belongs inside you. And then we’re going to go to dinner, and you're not going to take out that sound because Daddy needs to teach baby how to control himself.”

“But daddy,” Dan struggled softly to speak. “I’ll need to cum.”

“But you won't,” Phil replied. “Because you're a good boy who will listen to his daddy.”

Without warning, Phil suddenly popped the first ball into Dan, followed by two more, and then he himself was slipping in, taking Dan in mere moments, before filling Dan with white streams of cum. Before Dan knew it, Phil was pulling out, and then Phil quickly plugged Dan, who moaned at the stretch. Phil gently rubbed Dan’s bum once, in awe of how Dan’s anus was obscenely stretched with the bright red plug, before he snatched a pink lazy thong and began slipping it onto Dan. He pushed that back bit of the thong between Dan’s cheeks where it barely hid the plug, before sitting back to admire his work.

“Beautiful,” he hummed. “My slut, all plugged full of cum and wet for his daddy.”

Dan gazed down at the lacy thong in slight awe, and he made a face as, when he stood, the lace scraped at him a bit uncomfortably, especially the bit between his butt cheeks.

“Baby is so pliant and perfect for daddy,” Phil hummed. “Now put your pants on and we’ll go to dinner.”

Dan nodded, yanking his pants on, yet when he took a step, the balls inside of his rolled about, and he wavered, whimpering softly as heat went straight to his cock.

“Daddy, I can feel them,” Dan whimpered softly.

“You'd better be able to walk normal,” Phil growled softly, kneading at Dan’s bum. Dan took another step, this one appearing far more normal, and he then tied his tie back in place. Phil nodded, before moaning softly himself. “Imagine what our classmates would think. Perfect little Daniel Howell, most upstanding student around, yet under those trowsers you’re in lacy panties, plugged and sloshing full of my cum.”

Dan moaned softly again, however Phil through the door open, and then the two were making their way down to dinner.

Every step Dan took seemed to turn him on, and yet when he was finally seated beside Phil at the table, he found it wasn't so bad. While he was seated, the balls inside him didn't move, and so he smiled, yet something in Phil’s eyes made him uneasy.

“Why didn't you get any water tonight?” Phil asked softly. “Don't you think you'll get thirsty?”

“I… I'm not going to drink anything,” Dan swallowed. “Seeing as it’d be a bit hard to… You know.”

“But then you'll get dehydrated! No, you need to drink. Here, have mine,” Dan watched the evil glint in Phil’s eyes carefully. However when he made no move toward the cup, Phil growled softly. “Drink.”

Dan tipped the cup into his mouth, sipping slightly, but then drinking more as Phil continued to glare. He ended up finishing the whole glass, and Phil nodded with a smile. They ate a bit more, however Phil frowned suddenly.

“You know, it is terribly hot these days, and I've been worried that you're not drinking enough. As your roommate, it’s my job to take care of you. One moment, Dan, let me get you a couple more glasses of water.”

Dan watched forlornly as Phil came back with two more, setting them in front of him smugly.

“Hey guys!”

Dan glanced up suddenly as their friends Chris and PJ sat down, smiling gently.

“What's up?” PJ smiled.

“Not much,” Phil replied as Dan began reluctantly downing the second cup of water. “Don't you think it's been really hot lately?”

“Yeah, it has!” PJ agreed. “The dorm rooms are too stuffy.”

“I guess that's why Dan is drinking so much?” Chris pointed out, laughing softly as Dan began drinking the other cup.

“Yeah, I guess,” Phil rolled his eyes. “Always worried about being healthy and all Dan. Dan is such a little worrier. Don't worry, Dan, I know you want to more glasses. He's been worried about getting dehydrated lately.”

Dan opened his mouth to argue, however before he could, Phil jumped up, only to grab two more cups.

“There, nice and cold,” Phil smiled. As Dan started in on the the water, he almost let out a yelp as Dan started massaging his bladder under the table. “Need to make sure it all fits in there,” Phil whispered as PJ and Chris stood to get more food.

“I… I think I need more food too!” Dan cried suddenly. “I'll be right back!”

“Okay,” Phil nodded. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dan pretended to peruse the food. When he clearly thought Phil wasn't looking, however, he slipped into the bathroom. Phil’s grin was one of success.

When Dan returned, Phil waited a few minutes before grinning at PJ and Chris, squeezing Dan’s hand under the table.

“We have something to do, quickly, before our night class, so we’ve got to go,” Phil spoke. He could fairly feel the way Dan paled, yet their friends simply shrugged, and then Phil was pulling his boyfriend toward their room. The minute they entered, Phil slammed the door closed, slamming Dan up against the wall. His knee came up to push Dan’s legs apart, his face dark.

“So, did you control your urges for daddy?” Phil spoke in a surgery voice.

“I uh…” Dan averted his eyes.

“Don't lie to daddy,” Phil blinked innocently. “I'm just helping to teach you how to be good, so no one else can tell what a slut you are, baby.”

“I was bad,” Dan wailed suddenly. “I'm sorry daddy!”

“Aw, poor baby,” Phil hummed. “Still doesn't know how to control his bladder and cock? Well, I'll give you another chance, but first, baby needs to get his punishment for being bad!”

Phil tossed Dan onto the bed, suddenly, before he was yanking the other boy’s pants off. He slipped the panties off more gently, before shaking his head.

“And I thought you could be good for daddy…” Phil hummed. He pulled the cock ring off, setting it aside, before sitting on the bed and then pulling Dan into his lap. He yanked out the plug and balls, watching as a bit of his cum dribbled out of Dan. Then, he snatched something that made Dan really pale.

Shoving an extra large dildo with a curled end into Dan, Phil snickered as he hit Dan’s prostate and the other boy moaned loudly. He did this twice more, before flipping Dan around, running a thick chain over Dan’s taint. He then smashed Dan’s penis into a cock cage, and Dan paled as Phil looped the chain through a hole in the cock age, before locking the dildo and cage together snugly with a padlock. He then reached under Dan’s shirt shirt, and the boy let out a small cry as Phil attached clip to each nipple, before retracting his hand and grinning.

“Go on, put your panties back on baby,” Phil declared. “It's time for the beginning of your punishment. We’re going to our night class now, so don't forget to wear your gym clothing over those cute little panties, baby!”

“But… But daddy,” Dan stumbled out. “How am I… How am I going to do physical education with… With that thing in my… My bum!”

“Well, you're just going to have to do your very best,” Phil smiled cheerily. Dan looked so lost and afraid, though, that Phil couldn't help but lean forward to run his hands all over Dan’s body, pulling Dan’s pouty lower lip between his teeth and moaning. “And when we do our running, I’ll know that your tight little ass is full of a big boy dildo, hitting your prostate over and over, making you all ready for your daddy to milk dry.”

Then, without another word, Phil yanked Dan to his feet, and Dan slowly changed into their gym clothes. The moment they stepped into the hall though, he froze, almost crumpling to the ground.

“It's… Daddy, Phil, I don't know if I can,” Dan whispered. “It's so thick and it just… It's rubbing straight against it…”

“Well you're just going to have to. This is what happens to little boys who need to learn a big boy lesson,” Phil replied, and then he yanked the other boy towards gym, Dan stumbling along behind him. The following hour of Dan’s life was absolute misery. When they did their warm up lap, Dan stumbled and fell, however once Phil had made sure he wasn't actually hurt, he simply growled that Dan had better shape up, and then the two were brought into the weight room. Dan wasn't very strong in general, and with the nipple clamps constantly pinching him, he was even weaker. 

The coach made him sit on the weight bench, which made the dildo slam into Dan, who could barely contain and cry. Phil watched in amazement at Dan’s wide eyes and ‘o’ mouth, chest heaving, but when Dan reassured the coach that he was okay, the coach told him to pick up the bar, which made him sink lower on the dildo, yet he weakly did his set of weights, before stumbling away to another machine, the coach watching nervously.

By the time that PE had come to an end, Dan’s eyes were nearly rolling up in his head, and Phil had to support him on his way back to their room. When the finally arrived, Phil yanked off Dan’s clothes, tossing them in the basket by the door, before spreading Dan’s legs and unlocking the chastity belt. He then slipped the dildo out, however when he saw Dan’s hole clenching around nothing, he spoke.

“So, has baby learned his lesson?” Phil asked. “Will you listen to daddy and not be such an obvious slut so that the whole school can tell how you ache for my cock?”

“Well,” Dan spoke, his voice exhausted, yet he still had a little fire in his eyes. “Yes daddy, I have, except I’ll always ache for you.”

“I think you've almost learned your lesson, but I have one more punishment,” Phil said, before flipping Dan so that his head was dangling between Phil’s legs, down off the bed. Dan’s legs instinctively curled around Phil’s waist, his hole clenching as he tried to not fall on his head, and Phil grinned.

“Baby has been very bad, so I have a special final punishment,” Phil declared. He pulled something out from under the bed, and Dan tensed, wondering what Phil had planned. It was a moment later that Dan felt something being slipped into his hole, and he frowned. It felt like a dildo, so what was so bad about that? How was having Phil fuck him with another dildo a punishment? It was only then that something began to feel strange, and Dan whimpered.

“Does that feel good?” Phil asked in his gentle, sugar coated voice. Dan winced as Phil suddenly smacked his rump twice, and then Dan let out a legitimate cry. That dildo was not a normal dildo, it was burning! “Is baby going to be good for daddy now? Going to be able to control his own slutty body?”

Phil spanked Dan twice more, before shoving whatever it was further into Dan, hitting his prostate, and Dan yelped again. His insides felt like they were on fire! And then, to his shock, Phil flipped him upright again, the dildo thing bumping the bed and once more hitting his prostate; Dan didn't know whether to moan or cry!

“How does that feel, baby? Is your punishment going to teach you how to control yourself so you can learn how to not wet yourself in public? I know I can never train you out of being a little cock slut, but daddy can try… Wait, are you crying? Baby… Dan, colour?”

“Uh…” Dan sniffled. “Green? What is that? Ouch! It burns, daddy! Am I on fire?”

“No baby, you're not on fire,” Phil gently wiped Dan’s tears. “Oh, honey, does it really hurt that much?”

“I dunno,” Dan sniffled, digging his face into Phil’s shoulder. “I’m sorry daddy, I’ll never say that again. I’ll never disobey you again daddy. It hurts! Ouch, please daddy, please, it burns! Daddy please, make it stop! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…”

“Shh, shh, it's going away,” Phil spoke quickly, yanking the ginger out of Dan’s shaking ass and tossing it aside, before pulling Dan fully into his lap, holding him close and rocking him. Dan continued to cry softly into Phil’s shoulder, and Phil pulling down into a laying position, holding the other boy close. “Is that better baby?”

“Yes daddy, but it still burns,” Dan murmured. “I'm sorry daddy.”

“You're forgiven, I know you're a good little boy,” Phil smiled gently, kissing the top of Dan’s head. “I’m sorry if the punishment was too much. Are you okay, Dan? Seriously, I didn't hurt you?”

“Yes daddy, I’m okay,” Dan murmured gently, yawning. “It's okay, I love you daddy. I love you Phil.”

“I love you too, Dan,” Phil relied gently, before snuggling closer to the other boy, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah guys, kudos and comment!


End file.
